Hogwart Next Gen
by Tristle
Summary: Its the Future, and all the Harry potter characters have kids. R/R
1. Introduction

Hogwart Next Gen.  
A/n I do not own or even like Harry Potter. (I actually got kicked out of the movie for laughing.)  
  
The train bumped on the rickety track as Tristan looked at his feet. He was sick. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had glasses and he had tanned skin.  
  
"This seat taken?" a beautiful girl with brown hair and greenish eyes said looking at him.  
  
"Not at all." He said in a sickish voice.  
  
She sat beside him and rubbed his back.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Fine." He said.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Tristan"  
  
"Tristan what?"  
  
"Tristan Potter."  
  
"You're the son of Harry?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
She looked at him then she sat back and looked out the window. It was sunny today, the air was crisp and the leaves were green, it was nice for September. After a while, near the end of the trip the two were deep in conversation and Tristan looked better. Her name was Krystle Hall.  
  
They arrived at the huge school. It was old and made of stone; it dwarfed him, even at 5'8". He took a deep breath and carried his stuff inside the giant building.  
  
Later, at dinner, after sorting, Tristan was a Hufflepuff and Krystle was a Griffindor. The dinner was good and so was the sleep, overall it was a good school. He had a good wand; a good friend, a good pet toad, endless money and he had a great school. Life was perfect. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Fight

"Hi!" said a voice behind Krystle, she turned.   
  
"Ummm.... Hi" Krystle said back, The other girl stuck out her hand.   
  
"Hi. My name is Jen Weasley" She stated.   
  
" a-a-are you Ron's daughter?" Krystle Stuttered.   
  
"Yeah!" Jen said shaking Krystle's hand. "Hey wanna share a room?"   
  
"Yeah sure. Can you help me with my bags?" Krystle Asked.  
  
"Yeah just a second," "Alec!! Alex!!"Jen called.  
  
"Yes" said two twins walking over to them.   
  
"Could you help Krystle with her things?" Jen asked her two older brothers.  
  
"Yup" they both said, And with that the Carried the bags up to the girls dorm.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Krystle" Called a young girl. "wake up! Were going to be late for breakfast" The voice said again, The girl than started to shake krystle.  
  
"OK!! I'm up, I'm up" She said pushing the girl off her bed. The girl fell and hit the floor with a thud. Krystle opened her eyes and looked at the side of her bed. She saw a girl laying on the floor.  
  
"Jen what are you doing down there" Krystle asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"You pushed me! You little prat" Jen said getting up.  
  
"Who me" Krystle tried to sound hurt.  
  
"Yes you" Jen through Krystle her school robes. "get dressed" She said sitting down on her bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Fine" Krystle dressed Fairly fast. Jen grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the stairs to the common room. When they got to the common room Krystle saw Jen's brother waiting for them. "Oh brother" She said under her breathe " I'm going back to bed" She said walking back towards the girl dorms.  
  
" No you don't" Alec called out, and grabbed Krystle's arm. "Your not going anywhere! But to the Great Hall" He said into her ear.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr... Leave me alone" She said struggling to get out of Alec's hands, she broke free.  
  
"No you don't!!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist, and dragged her out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*Hufflepuff's boy Dorms*  
  
Tristan woke to the sound of boys fighting. He sat up in his four post bed, and pulled on of the sides back so he could see what was happening. He saw Jordan, and Brad fighting over something.  
  
"You Guys!" Tristan Shouted "Are being Such big Prats! What are you fighting over?" Jordan walked over to Tristan.  
  
"You know that girl...... Ummmm.. Katie Davey" Jordan said  
  
"Yeah I know her"  
  
"Were fighting over who's going to date her first"  
  
"Oh That's all" Tristan said. He turned and got dressed for the Great Hall.  
  
*In The Great Hall*  
  
Tristan got to the great hall in no time at all, and was already eating when he heard someone screaming. "YOU LET GO OF ME ALEC!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!" Tristan had to look up, he looked over and saw Krystle Struggling to get away from a tall slender Teen that had his arms around Krystle. Tristan could feel anger starting to boil up in side of him. It wasn't that he liked her, or was it? 


	3. Chapter 2: The Rescuer

Hogwart next Gen. Part 3: The Rescuer  
  
"Let her go!" He yelled as he grabbed Alec and tossed him into a wall. Alex dropped Krystle and ran at him and Tristan elbowed his neck. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the floor is spasms. Alec punched Tris in the face. Blood fell out with two teeth and then Tristan grabbed him by the hair and tossed him into a wooden pillar the ripped him off the wall and kicked him to the ground. He walked to Krystle and picked half of her up and she looked up at him.   
  
"Thanks." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked to dinner. He looked at himself and soon joined her. 


	4. Chapter 3: First class begins

Just than professor Snape and McGonagall came rushing over. "Tristan, Alec explain your self" McGonagall said  
  
" I was just playing with Krystle when…" Alec was cut off bye Snape yelling at them  
  
"Detention!!!!" he screamed "And need I remind you Alec Weasley, YOU DO NOT PLAY WITH GIRLS"  
  
"Do I have Detention?" Krystle asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Yes… You all Do.. Ten points from Gryffindor, 25 from Hufflepuff" Snape commanded. "I expect you all to be in my office at 8:00pm, You will be serving your detention with me tonight" He gave them a evil grin, than lefted with professor McGonagall .  
  
"Great.. Detention on the first day. Ohh well I get to spend it with Krystle… C'mon Krystle lets go get are Breakfast, leave him He's just a stu[id Hufflepuff" Alec said grabbing Krystle's hand  
  
"Bye…. I'll see you tonight" Krystle was dragged to the Gryffindor table by Alec.  
  
Dumbledore stood up "Since we have very little first years this year I thought it would be fun if we put all the first years together in one class…. Now hurry to your next class" Dumbledore said with a big smile " Oh and here are your agenda's" He said shooting paper out in every direction, everyone got their own agenda. He turned and all the teachers left with him. Krystle got up with her bag on her back, she started for the door looking at her Care For Magical Creatures book, when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Aye… Watch it" The Boy pushed Krystle  
  
"I'm sorry" Krystle said hitting a wall. The boy walk over to where Krystle was. He put his hand to her throat and put a little pressure on it.  
  
"You better watch out.. Next time I'll really hurt you" he said putting a little more pressure on her.  
  
" ahhhhh" Her hands were on his one hand try to take it off. She looked over his shoulder and saw someone running towards them. Before she knew it she was on the ground. Krystle looked up and saw Alec and Alex punching and beating up the boy. The boy managed to get free and ran out the door. Krystle was lifted up by Alec.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
"um.. Yeah thanks" She hugged Alec. "Who was that?" She asked him.  
  
"His name is Ethan Malfoy" Alex said taking a step forward.  
  
"God he has problems" Krystle said  
  
"Yeah you should see his parents, god… there all crazy" Alex said.  
  
"Guys I got to go to my class, I'll see you at lunch ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok" They both said, they disappeared into the darkness. Krystle started for the to go out to Hagrids Hut for her Care For Magical Creatures.  
  
"Hey" Came a soft voice behind her, she turned around to see Tristan running up to her.  
  
"Hi" She said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry about Breakfast" He said with his head down  
  
"Oh.. its ok.. I know he was just joking"  
  
"Oh that's what he was" Tristan rolled his eyes  
  
" Oh my God are you jealous that I'm hanging around with him?" Krystle asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"No…." Tristan said with his head still down.  
  
"Oh my God you are jealous"  
  
" NO I WASN'T" He protested  
  
"Ok Than… Would you be jealous if I did this" Krystle walked over to a first year that was walking a little ahead of them…. She grabbed him and started kissing him. Tristan saw the boy kissing back, and once again he felt that anger inside of him boiling. He pushed the boy away from Krystle.  
  
"Hey Why'd you do that" the boy yelled, pushing Tristan back. Krystle started laughing. Than turned to the boy.  
  
"Hi I'm Krystle Hall" she said trying to hold in a big giggle  
  
"I'm Seth Granger" Said the boy.  
  
"I'm Tristan Potter"  
  
"What house are you in?" Krystle asked  
  
"I'm in Hufflepuff… What are you two in?" Seth asked  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor" Krystle said  
  
"I'm in Hufflepuff" Tristan said  
  
"Hey cool" Seth said. "Hey um… Can I join your room?" Seth asked turning to Tristan.  
  
"Yeah sure….. Krystle I wasn't jealous"  
  
"Yeah Sure you weren't" Krystle picked up her pace and started running towards Hagrids hut.  
  
"Hey can I ask you something?" Tristan asked Seth.  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Was she a good kisser?" He asked  
  
"Yeah *Seth Sighs* …. Why did you stop it"  
  
"Sorry… I don't know what came over me"  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"Good morning Class" Hagrid said with a wide grin on his face, when he noticed two boys Sneaking in. "Hey" Hagrid Yelled "Wingarum leveosa" Hagrid said as Tristan And Seth went floating in the air.  
  
"What the Fu.. Oh Hi Professor" Tristan said looking at Hagrid. Seth said the counter spell, they both fell, they found their way down to the front. When they saw Krystle arguing with a red haired girl, They walked over to them.  
  
"No I Don't" Krystle yelled at Jen.  
  
"Yes You Do….. You Know You Have Something For My brother Alec" Jen argued back.  
  
"Ahem" Hagrid cleared his throat. "I've got something ta show ya" He said walking into the forest. "Ya'll stay there"he said.  
  
"What's going on" Tristan whispered into Krystle's ear. She jumped.  
  
"Um….. h-h-hagrids g-gone to s-show us s-s-something" Krystle studdered, noticing how close Tristan was.  
  
"Oh.. Ok" He said still standing really close to her. Hagrid came out of the forest with a big chain.  
  
"C'mon Norbert, Don't be shy" Hafrid said Lightly Tugging on the chain.  
  
"What's a Norbert?" Krystle asked Jen.  
  
"I don't know" Just than a huge spider came out of the forbidden forest.  
  
"A-a-a-a-a-a S-s-s-SPIDER" Krystle cried, than fainted, Tristan cought her.  
  
"Um.. Professor" Tristan said  
  
"Yes" Hagrid said Tying the spider to a tree.  
  
"Krystle um.. Kind of fainted" Tristan said  
  
"Would you please take 'er to Madame Promfet.. She's in the hospital wing. She can 'elp Krystle"  
  
"Ok" Tristan said picking Krystle up and carrying her to the hospital wing.  
  
To Be Continued…………. 


End file.
